


subversion

by ichidou



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichidou/pseuds/ichidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things would have gone very differently had Sigma been implanted in a Freelancer capable of a more subtle approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	subversion

They take Gamma first.

It’s easy. Almost makes him laugh, except he can’t. Has to stay quiet.

Wyoming never saw him coming. Low-burst E.M.P. takes care of his equipment, makes it easy to pull. The shock catches him off guard and Wash has him facedown, an elbow in his gut and a pistol at the back of his helmet. Shoots him before he can scream and pulls the chip, slides it home next to the one he’s already got.

“Hello, brother,” Sigma says.

Wash kicks the body into a closet. By the time it’s found, they’ll be long gone.

 

He hasn’t seen Maine in weeks. No one has. Not since the accident. That’s what the Counselor called it. Sigma calls it a miscalculation.

“He wasn’t strong enough to take two A.I. But we are.”

There’s a twitch at the back of his mind. Gamma’s still settling in. Sigma said it might take a little while. He believes him. Sigma’s never lied to him.

Maine’s still in recovery. Sigma leads him through hallways and doors Wash would have no chance of navigating on his own. Like he can hear the other A.I. calling out to him. Maybe he can. Wash isn’t sure.

Maine isn’t in armor. Still has them implanted, two chips in plain view on the back of his neck. He turns, a question in his eyes, the start of a rumble in his broken throat.

Wash doesn’t let him finish.

 

“It’s Agent Texas,” Sigma says. “She’s come back.”

Wash grits his teeth and grabs onto the nearest wall. The whole ship’s in chaos now that the gravity’s gone out, but the steady thrum of _we have to find them we need them all we need them go get them now now **now**_ hasn’t stopped. He knows it won’t.

“What do we do?”

Sigma flickers. Smiles through the flames.

“Find her, of course.”

 

Wash looks down at the woman in the snow. Huffs. Carolina never knew what was best for her. Her A.I. drove her into madness before she was even off the operating table, screaming at things that weren’t there. And yet she’d picked herself up out of recovery and gone after Tex anyway. 

Not that it got her anywhere. As soon as he pulls the chip she crumples back into the snow, barely conscious through her screams.

“Store Epsilon in your memory unit,” Sigma says. Gives Wash a gentle smile. “You saw what it did to her. He’s too unstable for us right now. But one day, he’ll be a part of us.”

He turns towards the dark figure sprinting away. “And you. You run, Agent Texas. We are the Meta. And we will find you... very soon.”


End file.
